


Holy Water

by KillJoyintheTrench



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoyintheTrench/pseuds/KillJoyintheTrench
Summary: On your much needed vacation, you liaison with someone very unlikely.





	Holy Water

Holy Water  
I needed a vacation, badly. I left work on Friday with an awful headache after listening to my boss yell about deadlines and expectations. I had this trip planned for four months, but it felt like four years. It was just what I needed, a get-away in a secluded mountain resort. A pool, a hot tub, and a two-room suite with me name on it! My best friend offered to come along and make it a fun girls’ trip, but I wanted peace and quiet to rejuvenate, not drunken escapades. That could be saved for another time. I arrived at the resort just in time to check in. It was stunning! I would be refreshed by the time I left. The receptionist smiled at me.   
“Good evening, ma’am, Welcome to St. Christopher’s. Would you like assistance with your luggage?”  
“Sure, that’d be great!”  
She took my information and a bell boy took my luggage upstairs ahead of me. The receptionist pointed to a lounge area to my left.   
“A tour of the resort is starting in five minutes. It’s the best way to see all the amenities we have. Also, you get to see parts of the resort that are closed off the public. I suggest you take it; the views are spectacular.”   
“Sure, why not?”  
“Perfect! Just wait over there and the tour guide will be out shortly.”  
I wondered over to the lounge area. There were already four people there waiting. There was an older couple who were adorable, probably on an anniversary trip, and oddly enough, a nun and a priest. The nun was an elderly woman in an old-fashioned habit and outfit. The priest was a young man, around my own age. He looked out of place for some reason. Maybe it was because he had a handsome face. Usually priests were homely looking. The nun smiled at me as soon as I joined the group.   
“Hello, dear,” she said, “is this your first time at St. Christopher’s?”  
“Yes, it is. I’m here on vacation.”  
“You’re going to love it, it’s beautiful! Of course, we’re not vacationing,” she smiled, motioning to the priest, “We’re here to bless crosses for our church congregation.”  
“Oh.”  
Well that’s odd…why would you do that at a hotel? And bless crosses with what, exactly? The priest noticed my confusion.   
“You’ll see on the tour,” he said dryly, without any expression on his face.   
He seemed oh so thrilled to be there. He seemed to be looking around for other people and looked at me suspiciously every few seconds. Why was he doing that? Weird. The tour guide finally showed up.   
“Hi everyone, welcome to St. Christopher’s Resort, any first-timers?”  
Only the priest and I raised our hands.   
“Perfect!” the tour guide said with a smile, “we’ll start in the basement level, that’s what everyone always wants to see. We’ll be walking by the courtyard and the swimming area on our way.”  
We followed him as he gave us a history lesson.  
“The hotel was built over a reservoir in 1894 as a monastery for monks. The water in the reservoir is said to be holy. A monk told his priest that he had a dream in which the angel Gabriel came and blessed the water and told him to swim in it. When the monk swam in the reservoir, he was cured of all his physical illnesses. The monk, named Christopher, was canonized after an investigation by the Vatican found the miracle to be true. Since then, the area is not open to the public, so if you came to heal yourself, sorry!”  
The guide laughed at his own joke and continued on.   
“Once a year we allow clergy members to use the water to bless items, but not to go in the water.”  
Aha! So that’s what they were doing here! Blessing cross necklaces in the supposedly holy water! Ok…odd, but ok. We walked on past the courtyard, which was gorgeous and full of lush flowers. It was like a tropical oasis in the mountains! I would be able to get some sun there. We walked further.   
“Unfortunately,” the guide said, lowering his tone and dropping the smile, “our pool and hot tub area is closed for the next two weeks for repairs. We apologize for any inconvenience.”   
What!? No! I needed that pool and hot tub! I had planned on being camped there for the next four days! Shit! I tried to hide my anger as we walked to the basement steps. It was really unfair of the hotel to not notify me that the pool and hot tub would be out of commission for my entire trip. So much for five stars! We walked down the stairs of the basement, which was just a small wine cellar.   
“The wine collection here is one of the oldest in the country,” the guide explained, “the monks used the wine for sacraments, but now the resort collects wine from all over the world to provide for our guests. Be sure to have a glass with your meals in our dining area.”  
He wasn’t kidding. There was a wine from every corner of the globe. We went through another door up ahead. At first, it looked like we were outside, but I noticed there was a high beamed ceiling above us. It was beautiful. It was a shame that the best part of the resort had to be closed to the public. The reservoir was small, but the water was a beautiful sparkling teal blue, just like at a beach. The ground around was smooth stone. Natural light filled the area. I imagined at night it would be glowing with moonlight. A waterfall spilled into the reservoir on one side, creating a calming, steady sound. I wanted to jump right in, and maybe cure my migraines, as well! The tour guide gave us a moment to poke around and then lead us back upstairs. He showed us the dining area and the other amenities, but they were flat out boring compared to that beautiful basement. After the tour I went to my room to change and unpack. It was a beautiful room, so there was at least that. I was still pissed about the pool and the hot tub. I turned on the TV and dug through the mini bar. There were a couple of sample bottles of wine from the ones in the cellar. Perfect! At least I could have a drink. I put the bottles on the nightstand and went through my clothes. My anger came back when I took out my bathing suit. So much for that! Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the number. Damn. It was my boss.   
“Hello?”  
“I thought I said to have that report by today! It’s not on my desk!”  
“Sir, I’m on vacation. I’ll be back—”  
“Back? You’re lucky if I don’t fire you, missy.”  
“Sir, I planned this trip in advance. I’ll do the report when I get back.”  
“Fine, but if this happens again, it’s your job.”  
I hung up. I couldn’t take it anymore. Fuck this. I put on my bathing suit and then put a tshirt and shorts over it. I was breaking the rules. So be it! I came here for a pool, I was going to get a pool! I stuffed a towel and the two wine bottles in my purse and took the elevator to the lobby. I was pretty sure I remembered the way to that basement. I made it there without attracting any attention. It was very late and the hotel was operating on a skeleton crew. The door wasn’t even locked! I walked right through the wine cellar and through the other door. The area was deserted. The sound from the waterfall was beautiful. I took off my shirt and shorts and sat by the edge, dipping my feet in the water. It was the perfect temperature, like hot bath water. The bubbles from the waterfall were amazing. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. This was ten times better than a pool or hot tub. I jumped in and leaned against the side, titling my head back to relax.   
I could have spent hours in there. The blissful quiet, the warm water, I could have fallen asleep…  
“Mind if I join you?”  
I jumped away from the side of the reservoir to see the priest, still fully dressed in his slacks, shirt, and collar.   
“Fuck! You scared me!”  
“Sorry, I think we had the same idea.”  
He had a towel with him.   
He looked around awkwardly, “Sucks about that pool, huh?”  
“Priests swim?”  
“Yeah. We breathe air, too.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend, I just didn’t think—”  
“It’s fine I’m just joking with you. So um…mind if I come in?”  
“Sure. By rights, I’m not even supposed to be in here.”   
He smiled. He was much friendlier than he was upstairs. No more suspicious looks or unfriendly tones to his voice. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it along with his collar. He took off his pants, revealing swimming shorts underneath. I blushed a little. I didn’t expect to be seeing a priest undress today. He was actually quite handsome. He smirked at me as he got into the water. Did he see me looking? I stood up in the water, it only came up to my waist. I was painfully aware that I was wearing a bikini in front of a priest. I felt like a stripper. I lowered myself back down into the water, making a mental note to not stand up again. He stayed on the opposite side of the reservoir. I looked over to my bag and remembered the wine samples I brought. Sure, another excuse the demonstrate my sinning in front of a Father. What did I have to lose? I took out the bottles.   
“Do you drink, Father?”  
“Once in a while, and you can call me Gerard. I’m off the clock.”  
Ok, so maybe he was cool. I threw him a bottle and he caught it, opening the cap and taking a sip. He nodded and raised an eyebrow.   
“Not bad. So what’s your name?”  
“Violet.”  
“That’s nice.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Here on vacation?”  
“Yeah, sick of life, you know?”  
He nodded.   
“Did you come here by yourself?”  
“Yeah. I just wanted some peace and quiet.”  
It could have been my imagination, but it seemed like he let out a sigh of relief.   
“Yeah. Unfortunately, that’s all I’ve been getting.”  
I don’t think he meant it suggestively, but it was difficult not to take it that way. I laughed. He blushed. He took another sip of wine and made his way a little closer to me.   
“So what do you do?”  
“Nothing exciting, I run financial accounts. I hate my job right now. My boss is an asshole. Excuse my language.”  
“I hear you. My boss can be rough on people who don’t listen.”  
He smirked. I couldn’t help but laugh. He was so cute. With that cute face…  
“Where’s your nun companion?”  
“Sleeping. She’s eighty. Sweet woman, but it’s like vacationing with my grandma.”  
“You’re not vacationing, you’re blessing crosses.”  
“Yeah, we’re doing that tomorrow. It’s this whole ritual thing.”  
“Do you believe in it? The water having healing powers?”  
“I don’t think so. Most of that stuff is just stories, it’s not really Biblical.”  
He turned toward me. He looked down at me. I don’t think he realized what he was doing.  
“Gerard?”  
“Yeah?”  
I gave him a look as if to say ‘yes, I know you’re looking at my body,’ and he suddenly realized he had been staring.   
“I’m so sorry, if I’m making you uncomfortable, I’ll go.”  
“No, you aren’t.”  
“I just…I don’t often see women in bikinis.”  
He looked away, trying to hide the fact that his face was red.   
Maybe it was the wine talking. Maybe it was my stress from work. Whatever it was, it took control.   
“If I were you, Gerard, I’d take advantage of this moment.”  
He looked at me wide eyed. He bit his lip as if he’d been hoping for an invitation but didn’t actually expect to get it.   
“I…um…”  
“When was the last time you kissed a woman, Father?”  
“Oh, um…it’s been a while.”  
I leaned close to him, backing him up against the smooth stone wall of the reservoir. He leaned his head down, lips trembling, and kissed me. He barely opened his lips, but they were soft and warm. He touched his forehead to mine and wouldn’t look me in the eyes.   
“I’m sorry, I guess it’s it not like riding a bike,” he muttered nervously, “I’m out of practice.”   
“No, it felt nice. It really did. Try again.”  
“I shouldn’t.”  
“Who’s gonna know? And you’re human right? Besides, this water is supposed to be holy. It’ll wash your sin away before you even get out of the water.”  
He laughed. He put his lips back onto mine. He put his hand behind my head and titled his own, kissing me deeper and slower. He opened his mouth when I gently prodded his lips with my tongue. He gave in fully, letting his tongue touch mine. When we parted, he was breathless.   
“Wow…” he sighed, looking at me.   
His hands had fallen to my waist. He realized it and quickly pulled them away, apologizing profusely. I grabbed his hands and put them back on my waist, smiling at him.   
“It’s ok, I like it.”   
“Oh, ok.”   
He kissed me again, moving his hands from my waist to my hips. He was getting brave. I moved my lips from his mouth to his neck, kissing him gently. He smelled so good, a mixture of some kind of shaving lotion and the natural smell of the water. He moaned when I sucked on his neck and collar bone leaving small bruises behind.   
“Someone’s gonna see that,” he said breathlessly.   
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“Can I do it to you?” he asked nervously, touching my neck and rubbing his lips against my jaw.  
I nodded. He started making little kisses and bites along the side of my neck. He reached one hand up to the tie on my bikini top. He stopped kissing me but didn’t look up.   
“Can..can I take this off?”  
I tried to imagine how long the poor guy had gone without seeing a woman undressed. Then I realized it wasn’t pity that made me say yes. I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me.   
He seemed enthusiastic at the prospect. He moved my hair out of the way and untied the bikini strings, putting it on the side of the wall by the rest of my stuff. He was trying not to stare this time. To my surprise, he bent down and put his mouth over my left nipple and sucked. Whatever memories he had of sex must have been coming back. He didn’t hesitate to massage my breasts, rubbing my nipples with his thumbs.   
He looked up at me with a smile.   
“How does that feel?” he asked, then returning to lick my nipples lightly.   
“So good…”  
Now I was the breathless one. I ran my fingers through his hair, encouraging him to continue.   
He stood up straight, giving me another kiss, and smiling.   
“You’re really beautiful.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself. Actually, I was looking at you, before. Did you notice?”  
“No,” he blushed, “I was too busy looking at you.”  
He pushed his hips against mine before kissing me again. He was completely hard. I gasped into our kiss, surprised. He realized why and moved his hips away from mine.   
“Sorry,” he said, his nervousness returning, “I um…you know, it’s been a while.”  
“No, it’s ok. Trust me, you make me feel the same way.”   
I slipped my hand under his shorts and gripped his hard cock. He was big. A priest with an impressive dick. What a waste! He sighed heavily and then shook his head.   
“Stop, please.”  
I took my hand out of his shorts.   
“Why?”  
“It’s not you,” he assured me, “I’m embarrassed.”  
“Embarrassed!? Trust me, you have no reason to be.”  
“It’s just, um… if you want to do this, or anything else for that matter, I’m afraid I’m gonna…um…”  
“Come in thirty seconds like a virgin teenage boy?”  
“Yes, and since I’m a twenty-eight-year-old man and not a virgin, that’s embarrassing, especially when you want to please a lady.”  
He looked at me with eyes that were both lustful and loving. I was practically throwing myself at a priest I just met, in a sacred space, and he called me a lady. Damn. He wasn’t making this easy. He rubbed my lips with his thumb.   
“I just want to make you feel good,” he whispered, kissing me again.   
Oh my god…how could I say no to that? Priest or no priest! I reached my hand back into his shorts. He was still hard. I stroked him up and down, speeding up as he dug his nails into my shoulder.  
“If you keep doing that…uh…I’m gonna…”  
“It’s ok, I want you to.”  
It didn’t take long. Two more minutes and he was coming all over my hand into the water. Well, if it wasn’t blessed before, it was blessed now. He caught his breath and leaned on my shoulder.   
“Oh my God…that was so good…”  
“You’re welcome. If you’d like to try this you can come back to my room with me.”  
“I’d love that,” he smiled.   
We dried off as best we could and put our clothes back on. I saw him look slightly guilty putting his tab collar back on. We sneaked through the lobby and onto the elevator, giggling like two teenagers. He kissed me until the doors opened, in case anyone was waiting in the hall for the elevator. Thankfully, it was deserted. We went into my room.   
“Make yourself comfortable,” I nodded toward the bed. He sat down and watched me as I took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my bikini again. I took the top off and threw it on the floor. I noticed that his clothes were damp from putting them on over a wet bathing suit.  
“You can put your clothes over by the air conditioner. They’ll dry.”  
He nodded and stripped down, arranging his clothes and swim shorts over the air conditioner vent. He looked amazing naked. I pulled back the sheets and gestured for him to get into bed. I pulled off my bikini bottoms and crawled in next to him. He felt so warm despite his skin being damp. His wet hair clung to his forehead. He climbed on top of me, positioning himself between my legs, kneeling. He kissed me before reached his hand between my thighs, feeling lightly with his fingertips.   
“Please tell me if I do something wrong, ok?” he asked pleadingly.  
“I will, it’s fine. Start here.”  
I placed his fingertips on my clit, guiding him in slow circles. I moved my hand away and let him go. His touch was perfect. I moaned and moved my hips, bringing my knees up higher to give him a better angle. Reading my body language, he slipped two fingers inside me, thrusting slowly.  
“Is that ok?”  
“Yes, oh my god…uh…”  
I was shocked at what he said next.  
“Can…can I taste you?”  
He mistook my shock for uncertainty.  
“I’ve never…I’ve never done that, I’d like to try it…”  
His face was red again.   
“Please, I think you’d be good at it.”  
“Ok.”  
He smiled. I repositioned myself so that my legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor and pulled my hips toward his face. He took one lick from my core to my clit and paused. He closed his eyes.   
“Damn you taste so fucking good.”  
There’s something about hearing a priest curse that makes you fall apart.   
He didn’t need any advice from me on how to use his mouth. He experimented at first, moving his tongue in different ways, applying pressure in different places, responding based on my moans. I grabbed his hair when he found the perfect spot.   
“AH! Uh, don’t stop, don’t stop….”  
I felt the vibration of his moaning against me as I came. He caressed my legs as I started to relax, licking the wetness off the inside of my thighs. He climbed back on the bed, repositioning me to the middle. He was more confident now and was hard again.   
“Are you sure you want to?” he asked, “I don’t have any condoms. It’s not like I have much use for carrying them around.”  
“It’s ok, I’m on the pill.”  
“Oh, right. Not Catholic, huh?” he smirked.  
“I don’t know, you may have converted me.”  
He smiled and aligned himself before slowly pushing into me. He stopped when he was halfway in.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, just go slow for a minute.”  
His size took getting used to. He was quite the gentleman. Kissing me, caressing me, moving his hips in slow, shallow thrusts until I let him know I was ok. We let go of all inhibition then, becoming a tangled mess of kisses, breathing, and sweat. I wrapped my legs around him tightly as I came. He followed moments after, collapsing onto my chest. We laid together, enjoying the sound of each other’s hearts beating.   
He didn’t go back to his room until nearly three in the morning. He kissed me softly before he left.   
“How many nights are you staying?” he asked.   
“Two more.”  
“Can we…do this again? It’s ok if-“  
“No, I’d like that. Have fun with your blessings tomorrow,” I winked at him.  
“Hey, don’t be so flippant about it. I had a very religious experience in that water. See you tomorrow night.”  
It turned out to be the best vacation I ever took, and I never got another headache again.


End file.
